Ashes equal Rebirth
by Miss.Shapley
Summary: A pure white envelope with beautiful black inked cursive handwriting on the front saying simply… …turns the envelope over and in small dark red inked cursive handwriting is written…nothing else not even a proper address… Read if you want to know what's between the dots ;)


**CHAPTER 1:** _The Cendres Famillie_

It started off as a normal day for Sasagawa Kyoko. She got up at exactly 6:30am like she always does to make breakfast -not only for herself but for her elder brother and of course her best friend who would arriving in exactly, she looks to the clock, 10 minutes.

It's not everyday Hana came over for breakfast but on Tuesday mornings she always does. She arrives at exactly 6:40 and is never a second late, that's something through their long years of friendship that Kyoko has learnt and come to appreciate about her much more mature friend; she doesn't like being late. Hana has always been like that, always punctual and organised. In another's eyes their friendship would seem weird but not to Kyoko or Hana, they understood each other perfectly. From their family background and problems to their personalities and hobbies. Personality-wise they may seem completely different but they are exactly the same in certain aspects but in others completely different; Kyoko loves socialising while Hana hates it, they both cannot stand liars and are completely honest with their opinions -Hana being blunt while Kyoko slightly more subtle-, Kyoko is too trusting while Hana is much too distrusting, and of course they both dislike being the damsel in distress. Though, parts of their personalities may seem different they completely balance each other out.

Kyoko hums a happy tune as she muses in her memories and makes a simple breakfast; steamed rice and tamogoyaki. She might not be the best of cooks but she knows what her family likes. A content smile spreads easily on her lips, she really couldn't have wished for anything in her simple life. She has an elder brother who she loves with all of her heart -but sometimes he is too overprotective- and the 'best' best friend anyone could wish for -and honestly Hana is like the sister Kyoko always wished to have-.

She doesn't need anything else, in the past she wished that her parents would be around more instead of on their 'so-called-business-trips' but she doesn't need them anymore.  
She's happy with her life.

Another smile spreads upon her lips as she hears the tattle tale signs of Hana's graceful footsteps sounding outside and the sudden thump on the floorboards above -the sign that Ryohei has gotten up and would be down in another 15 or 10 minutes.

"Morning Kyoko", the purple haired female greets with her usual voice, mixed with her unique sarcastic and slightly lazy drawl which she just can't seem to get rid of -and believe me they have tried-, "You've got a letter from France". Hana arches an elegant eyebrow -and Kyoko isn't ashamed to say she has always been jealous of Hana's ability to do that-, "I wasn't aware that you had family in France"

A surprised and slightly interested glow emerges in Kyoko's eyes, "Family in France? That's new"

"At least I think they are your family"

Kyoko sends a questioning glance towards her while serving up three bowls of rice and three rolls of tamogoyaki on small plates.

"It has 'Cendres Famillie' written as the sender on the envelop, and 'famillie' is French for family"

Kyoko finishes off plating the food and brings over two bowls to the table while Hana grabs the last bowl and takes one of the plates over and Kyoko brings the last two plates to the table. Hana gets the drinks -one iced coffee for her, a glass of orange juice for Kyoko and milk for Ryohei as Kyoko refuses to let him have a sports drink for breakfast- as Kyoko takes a look at the envelope sitting on the table.

A pure white envelope with beautiful black inked cursive handwriting on the front saying simply 'Kyoko Sasagawa'. Kyoko turns the envelope over and in small dark red inked cursive handwriting is written 'Cendres Famillie, Paris, France', nothing else not even a proper address, and lastly on the tip of the envelope was a dark red wax seal with a simple engraving of a dove entangled in vines on it.

"Are you going to open it?", Hana questions from over Kyoko's shoulder.  
"Open what?"

A blurry eyed and yawning Ryohei emerges walking down the stairs clad in his uniform, with the tie tied loosely around his neck.

"A letter from France", Kyoko replies furrowing her eyebrows slightly and puts the envelope away inside a oak drawer behind her, "I'll open it tonight"

Hana and Ryohei nod in unison before Ryohei sits at the head of the table and begins digging into his meal.

"This is delicious, Kyoko" He speaks from beneath large mouthfuls.

Hana rolls her eyes at the typical unsightly appearance and sits down on the left side of Ryohei, taking small bites as in contrast to Ryohei's much larger ones.

Kyoko smiles at her family's antics and too sits down -but on the right side of Ryohei-, but not before sending an almost wistful glance at the oak drawer which does not go unnoticed by Hana.

"Don't worry Kyoko, the letter will still be here in the afternoon", Hana rolls her eyes, "It's not like a letter can grow legs and run away"

In just a second Kyoko's worries are blown away.

Yes, it isn't like the letter will just run away.  
But it can be stolen.

Just like what Kyoko does every day when she arrives at school in the mornings she greets all of her classmates with a smile and in her usual happy tone, which many think is fake but Hana and Ryohei know better.

"Good morning Tsuna-kun" She smiles brightly at her classmate, "And Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-san", greeting the other two males.

"Morning Kyoko-chan and Sasagawa-san"

The latter female merely nods in a simple greeting to the young, and soon to be, Vongola boss but it's not like Hana would know that.  
Not all, internally Hana rolls her eyes; honestly she feels insulted.

"Woman, the tenth greeted you it's only common courtesy that you reply in the same manner!" Gokudera says -as always- easily agitated.

Hana opens her mouth to respond with a biting remark of her own.  
"Ma, ma, don't make a big deal it was only a greeting" Yamamoto, like always, tries to diffuse the situation.

Kyoko merely laughs at the normal antics but soon pauses as she feels a sudden urge to return home. She doesn't know what is making her feel so uneasy and why she is feeling so uneasy all of a sudden. It's odd but not unusual for her, occasionally she gets these urges that she has to go somewhere or do something and she follows these urges and normally they are important, but it is the first time that she has ever felt this uneasy.

Walking over to her classroom window, she gazes into the general direction of her home and fortunately she sees nothing of importance and walks away. She pauses mid-step, causing Hana to look over in slight worry, and looks back over her shoulder to the general direction of her home.  
Smoke.  
The letter.

Without as much of a warning Kyoko starts to run out of the classroom.

"Kyoko?!"

Without stopping -or turning back- in her sprint, Kyoko shouts only two words to her friend.

"The letter"

A crease emerges between Hana's eyes as she notices Kyoko from the corner of her eyes look out the window, following her gaze she finds that Kyoko was staring in the rough direction of her house. Hana knows that look and it makes her feel uneasy, something bad always happens when Kyoko has that expression on her face.

Her eyes are abnormally serious and distant, her teeth gnawing at her lips in complete and utter irritation.

A sense of relief floods through Hana's body as Kyoko walks away from the window, her expression turning back into the one she is used to seeing on Kyoko. Easing back into her conversation -more like amusing herself with their conversation- with the two monkeys, Hana almost misses the orange blur that is Kyoko as she sprints past. A sense of dread emerges in the pit of her stomach; the expression is back on.

"Kyoko?!"

Only two words are said in response but they are enough to send Hana sprinting after her before pausing and turning her head to look at the bewildered Sawada.

"Sawada, tell sensei that Kyoko isn't feeling well and I'm taking her to the hospital"

She sprints off without even bothering to hear his response because she knows that he will do it for Kyoko.

She doesn't know why the letter is so important but her instinct is telling her that it is important and she would do well not to lose it.

Popular to contrary belief, Kyoko is not as naive as one thinks of her. She knows that her brother and Tsuna along with their friends are hiding something, and with Hana's encouragement and help they found out what.

The Vongola Famiglia, an Italian mafia. The strongest mafia family in the world.

Famillie. Family

The Cendres Famillie.  
French.  
Famiglia=family, Famille=family.  
Mafia.  
The Cendres Famillie isn't just a family but a mafia family.

Kyoko groans, she's so stupid; but the question is why is a French family sending her a message.

"Kyoko! Dammit wait up!"

Looking over her shoulder Kyoko blinks in innocent surprise.

"Hana?" Kyoko questions as she slows down to a jog.

Said female rolls her eyes in annoyance, "Why are you surprised?", picking up her pace to a sprint as soon she reaches Kyoko, "Hurry up, you have one of those urges, right?"

Kyoko smiles, she really shouldn't be so surprised with Hana anymore.

* * *

New story! Whoop! First things first I won't be updating this as much as I want to focus on 'The Unknown Prisoner' but if I didn't post this I probably would never and a (late) New Years resolution of mine is to publish more of my work -and to finish them of course. Review, favourite or follow, pick one to do or two or -three-. Have a good night/morning :)


End file.
